


Audience Member

by Scomrose



Category: Super Meat Boy (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Cut in half, Existential Crisis, Eye Trauma, Forced to Watch, Glitches, Video Game Mechanics, how do I tag things, is she more catt or angela idk, lots of death, salt in wound, well it's super meat boy so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scomrose/pseuds/Scomrose
Summary: Glitch Girl watches Meat Boy die over and over, unable to do anything but watch and grow numb to what she witnesses
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Audience Member

**Author's Note:**

> *bandage girl voice* i’m having a perennial crisis right now  
> ooops!! i made a character who only appeared in like 2 rival rush cards and had a really minor role in super meat boy an angela kinnie!!!

The first thing she heard was beeps.

Small, high pitched screeching beeps echoing across her mind, as she drifted paralyzed in a black and purple void, spiraling across her vision.

She didn’t know how she got there. She didn’t even know her name or what her hands looked like. She didn’t know if she even existed in the first place.

Then, like some form of divine retribution, her existentialism was cut short by a screeching syntomy of mashed up beeping and noises a computer would make, and the horrid black and purple hues flickering away into blue sky, making her realize that she was staring at the sky above her.

She gripped her head as she rose up from a patch of fresh grass and recounted her life before this. Her name was Bandage Girl, and she was kidnapped by… something. What was it? Some kind of fetu- Yeah. Yeah it was a fetus. Named Dr. Fetus if she recalled right? Yeah, that seemed right. And her beloved Meat Boy was saving her. That all made sense.

But if she was here, on a simple patch of greenery on a cliffside, overlooking him heroically jump pass sawblades to save her…

Then WHO was that, who looked exactly like her, pleading for him to save her?

She walked forward to take a closer look, before falling off the cliff. Instead of plummeting to her doom, however, she floated in the air, defying gravity as she knew it in order to achieve flight. She then took another look at her hands, and they were… flickering. Like they were a graphical glitch in reality.

With the hope that that was a mere hallucination, she put that aside for the more important thing to her: learning who her lookalike was. Slowly floating over to the pink figure on the hill, she took in every little detail that made her up, as the dawning realization of it entered her mind.

That really  _ was  _ her.

She reached out a hand, desperate to reunite with what she knew was her body, only for her hand to glitch through herself, passing though as if it was air. Gasping, she turned to Meat Boy, formerly stuck motionless on the spinning saws, now reading himself as he took a deep breath, and jumped.

Straight into a sawblade.

His face melted from one of determination to a horrified, breathless gasp as he looked down at the saw headed in the direction of his body, soon digging into it and tearing it apart down the middle, as blood spewed from the now lifeless body as it split in half in an array of gore, some bones and organs spilling away.

All she could do was watch, as if it was a car crash. All both Bandage Girls could do was watch as his remains flew everywhere. However, the more “glitched” floating one was absolutely mortified, stock still as she watched with wide, wet eyes, on the verge of silent tears.

And just then, he respawned. As if he was never dead, his body reformed at the other side of the platform.

The glitched Bandage Girl watched in shock, rubbing her black eyes as she tried to comprehend what she witnessed. Was that real? Could Meat Boy always do that? She couldn’t remember if she was told that or that was new to her.

Similar things happened a few more times. Meat Boy jumped into a saw, or fell off the platforms, until he made it to her. Bandage Girl’s face lit up before she saw herself- or her clone- or her body- get punched and taken by Dr. Fetus, as Meat Boy sighed to himself.

Just like that, the scenery shifted in front of her eyes. This time, it was a side view of an array of sawblades, some moving, some stationary, surrounded by dirt and a dull brown sky.

“.̷.̵.҉W̨̕h̸͟at҉?” She asked, to nobody but reality itself. She was just in a grassy field with blue skies, not a brown pile of dirt with brown skies!

And yet, here she was.

Meat Boy ran forwards again, jumping past a sawblade on a rotating pole. Or at least trying to, as he mistimed his jump and was torn in half by it once more, one half of him landing in the blade underneath it and getting torn further, blood spurring from the sight.

And just like that, he respawned.

Bandage girl was horrified by that, still. And judging by the saws in front of it, she’d be scared for a good while.

~~~

Bandage Girl was still scared after the previous little section she was witnessing, where Meat Boy was chased by Dr. Fetus with a robot with a huge chainsaw on it on two legs, which he rode in.

He kept getting cut up by both that, and the saws around him, once more splitting him in half. Along with that, she also had to see poor innocent squirrels jump into the machine to try and destroy it.

And every time Meat Boy died, he would reappear at the start, along with the robot and Dr. Fetus, with her in tow.

“It̨͜'̕͜s̷ s̛͠t̕i̸͜l̡l ̡͜s͜o̕͠ ̵s̸͠o̷͟o̶n̵̷̶.̧̢..” She said to herself, as she looked at the sight before her: dull, grayish dirt lined with syringes in a mazelike pattern “C̕a̶̧҉n ̸y҉̴͜ǫ͝u͟ p̶l͜͡e̸͡a̧͘s̷̕͝e̶ ̸͏res̸t̶̡͘?̡͡”

Meat Boy did not hear her voice, and instead focused on the path ahead of him, reading himself as he then ran forward, bravely jumping over the first piles of used, slightly bloodied syringes before him before coming to a pile of them. At first, he skidded to a stop, pricking his foot on one and wincing for a moment in pain, before he stepped back, scaling up the wall behind him with a grand amount of fearlessness in his face.

A shame his jump off the wall was a little too short.

His skinless body soon landed face first into a large pile of syringes, as he looked on in terror as he fell straight into them.

“No… no…” he whimpered to himself as he soon thrashed in the pile, his blood getting added to the ones on the syringes that have long since dried. But the more he moved in the pile, the deeper they were dug into his muscle. He could feel several in his eyes, digging into the black sclera as some part of his eye mixed with blood dribbled down them, a clear liquid now mixing with the dried and fresh blood. “NOOO!!! NOOOOO!”

Meat Boy’s pained screams, which were agony to Bandage Girl’s ears, died down and grew weaker and weaker until his body ceased thrashing about and he died. And, a few seconds later, he reappeared, fully intact.

Bandage Girl felt somewhat creeped out by that entire ordeal. She had grown able to predict the deaths by sawblade, but syringe? That was new.

And she knew that soon, it sadly wouldn’t be.

~~~

Time passed. And with it, Bandage Girl’s feelings on the little sections she was viewing- “levels”- as she grew to call them, rose and fell.

At first, it was scary to see Meat Boy drown in blood and get torn apart by things that looked like they were made of blood, but she grew numb after seeing them happen more than once.

But salt? Now that, that felt like it would stay with her forever.

At first, Meat Boy was extremely careful around it, the first time they were in the Salt Factory, going slowly as to not let it ever graze his bare, skinless body.

But this time, he couldn’t be careful.

This time, he was on a converter belt, forcing him both forwards and to properly time his jumping, else he would succumb to it.

He jumped past three pipes, two above him and one below, the upper pair exchanging it while the bottom dumping it out, but he mistimed his jump, and he fell in, screaming as his weak, exposed flesh touched the white substance below him.

“AGGGGHHHH!!!” he screeched out to the heavens, as he felt it enter his body and shrivel it up. His skinless form was already exposed to the elements, and required a frequent amount of care as-is, but salt?

Salt to him, was a nightmare.

Meat Boy thrashed in it, as he desperately tried to get it out of his body, black eyes wide and upper teeth bitten down on where his lower lip would be as he tried to avoid screaming, but he soon failed, as his body shriveled up and soon was reduced to a twitching red mass on the salt, lying face down, as his sudden movements soon dwindled and he died once more.

And on the dot, as she had grown able to predict, 3 seconds later, his body reformed, and his progress was reset.

And once more, she watched him try to save her.

~~~

Meat Boy began to struggle more, in the Salt Factory.

Salt and buzzsaws were bad enough as-is, but things just got rough for him.

This is also when Bandage Girl began to occupy her time with thinking.

Mainly, about what she first saw- a swirling, black and purple void.

She saw swirling wormholes of the exact same colors later, though some of them were red instead of purple, with the red ones having someone else residing within, who was always quickly befriended by Meat Boy, and they helped him save her, with some even reaching her before she was taken away by Dr. Fetus.

The black and purple ones, however, transported Meat Boy to a world similar to that of an old video game, with them being all pixelated.

Bandage Girl looked at her hands again, watching the graphical-glitch like flickers shift about as she put things together in her mind, piece by piece.

Somehow, the wormholes glitched out, creating her. She was a clone of herself, and nothing more than an error.

_ She shouldn’t exist. _

A small grin formed on her face, as she let out a small chuckle.

“H̵͟e̢h̴̵̢eh͞ę̶̨h̶̨e̕h̵͡e̷.҉.͜͠͞.̸͝҉” she said, the realization explaining everything. Why she seemed invisible to everyone around her. Why she could only watch instead of do. “I͟͏'̧m͠ a̕ g̶̢li̡͜tch.͟.̧.͢͠”

For someone who realized her existence was a lie, she was fairly happy about it.

Maybe that was her mind somewhat breaking under pressure, though

~~~

She was in hell now.

Well, she possibly entered her own little personal hell a while back, but she knew she was in the real deal now, with the fire, magma and brimstone about.

By now, every death she was watching wasn’t new to her. Oh look, Meat Boy burnt to death for the 17th time in this level. Or was that 18th? Maybe 16th? These counts got messy to her mentally sometimes.

Besides, Meat Boy dying was boring. Now, that weird tall black creature dying? Or that weird fetish lady? How about that weird little robot? Those were new, and the times they went out instead of Meat Boy were interesting.

But in the end, it was all the same.

She painted out mental paths, and watched them go down it and die.

  
She had grown numb to death, and had grown to  _ love  _ it.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so i have a little headcanon for glitch girl which is that she’s pretty much a clone of bandage girl that’s all glitchy bc she’s a weird little “warp zone error” pretty much and at first was pretty much forced to watch meat boy die over and over with nothing she could do about it (and the glitch levels are her struggling to connect with the world) and she eventually grew to the point where she didn’t really care about meat boy nor death and she learnt she shouldn't really exist so she kind of. went feral with nothing to do but watch.  
> however as of recently she’s grown more and more able to interact with the world bc of a certain card game :^)  
> tldr: glitch girl is bandage girl but off the shits and with some meat boy hatred who also knows she’s not supposed to exist and somewhat likes seeing others die. idk it's hard to explain.


End file.
